


Fatamorgana (jedna noc, tysiąc lat)

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Ajunta Przyjazny Duszek, Gen, Komediodramat, Kryzys Multitożsamości tak właściwie, Kryzys Tożsamości, kanonu pozagrowego niet, sarkazm jako metoda dysocjacji
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Korriban miał tę właściwość, że opuszczony choćby na rok, sprawiał wrażenie martwego od wieków. Revan, pojawiwszy się tam w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, przekonuje się, że - jak to zwykle w sprawach Mocy - jest to prawdą tylko z pewnego punktu widzenia.





	Fatamorgana (jedna noc, tysiąc lat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



> <3

Korriban był zaskakująco cichy. Kiedy Revan odwiedzała go ostatnio, Akademia i cała planeta przypominała ul na moment przed wyrojeniem. Tłum wściekłych i przerażonych insektów, szykujący się do drogi, ale jeszcze niepewny, że chce w nią wyruszyć, jeszcze rozważający rozpaczliwą obronę starej królowej. Czyli, przekładając na politykę nieco większych istot, żołnierze i sojusznicy Malaka, wahający się, czy od razu uciec, rzucić broń czy może jednak okopać się na swojej świętej ziemi i walczyć.

Wówczas, kiedy Revan przybyła wraz z całą flotą Republiki, wygrała opcja „taktycznie przenieść walkę w przestrzeń kosmiczną, dalej od naszych najważniejszych zabytków” vel „ratuj się, kto może”. Ci z żołnierzy, którzy nie załapali się na główne okręty, stawili niewielki opór. Zaplecze techniczne ogłosiło, że oni tylko tutaj sprzątali. Może czasem przenosili jakieś pudła. Biedni cywile, wykorzystani przez okrutnego najeźdźcę.

Canderous próbował przekonać nie tylko Revan, ale i całą admiralicję, nawet Cartha, żeby wpakować „tym tchórzom” wiązkę laserową w łeb. Propozycja, jak z żalem słyszalnym nawet w elektronicznie przetworzonym głosie ujął HK-47, nie spotkała się ze zrozumieniem.

To wszystko wydawało się teraz prawdziwą sielanką. Sądzili, że wróg został pokonany i nastaną czasy... może nie pokoju, w Galaktyce zawsze coś gdzieś wrzało, kipiało, groziło wybuchem – ale przynajmniej odbudowy. Stabilizacji. Wrzenia kontrolowanego czy przynajmniej: równomiernego. Narastającego z taką pewną rozwagą i dostojeństwem.

Wrzenie, oczywiście, nic sobie z tych rachub nie robiło. I tak oto Revan znowu stała na Korriban, teraz opustoszałym i przeklętym raczej niż świętym. Stała sama, bez towarzyszy, przybywając nie w tryumfie, ale znużeniu. Kto inny może powiedziałby „w aurze porażki”, ale Revan nie uważała, że przegrała. Jeszcze nie. Na razie po prostu poszukiwała. Drogi. Odpowiedzi. Rozwiązań. Zwycięstwa. Jolee zapewne dodałby „siebie samej”.

Wolałaby szukać gdziekolwiek indziej, zwłaszcza siebie. Ale niestety, głównym problemem Galaktyki – i, dobrze, Jolee, Revan samej – nadal była Ciemna Strony Mocy. A Rada Jedi w swej wielkiej mądrości nie przechowywała porządnych danych na temat ideologii, historii czy choćby zakresu możliwości swoich wrogów.

„Zupełnie jakby się bali”. Myśl przyszła naturalnie, jak kolejny punkt w planie taktycznym. Rozważ najbardziej prawdopodobne motywy przeciwnika, by przewidzieć jego przyszłe działania. Najprostsza analiza wskazywała, że Zakon raczej się nie zmieni, czyli przez następne tysiąclecia będzie się potykał o wciąż te same błędy. Brak wiedzy o przeciwniku. Arogancja. Ukrywanie informacji przed opinią publiczną oraz samymi Jedi. Niezdolność do zmiany i elastyczność. Niejasne procedury, jeszcze mniej klarowne zasady podejmowania jakichkolwiek decyzji, na przykład tych dotyczących wyruszenia na wojnę. Odmowa tłumaczenia komukolwiek, łącznie z Senatem, owych decyzji. Oderwanie od rzeczywistości przeciętnego mieszkańca Galaktyki. Słabe rozumienie emocji. Nade wszystko – oczekiwanie, że koniec końców z każdych, nawet najgorszych tarapatów wybawi wszechświat wola Mocy i jej wybrańcy.

Analiza wypadała sensownie. Analiza była w zasadzie stara, tak samo sytuację Revan widziała jeszcze przed wojna z Mandalorianami.

Nie to zatrzymuje Revan w pół kroku, z grymasem na ustach. To tylko słowa, te przeklęte słowa, nadpływające za nimi wspomnienie. „Zupełnie jakby się bali”, Revan z Malakiem przechadzają się po spokojnych, wypielęgnowanych ogrodach Dantooine, niebo nad nimi jest niebieściutkie, chmurki płyną sobie po nim leniwie, ale oboje wiedzą, że gdzieś na innych planetach właśnie giną tysiące istot, tysiące innych trafiają do niewoli, tysiące innych znosi tortury, bicie czy gwałty – i piękne, zadbane Dantooine staje się dla nich odrażające. Z niedaleka dobiega młody, dziecięcy prawie śmiech i Revan ma ochotę wepchnąć go temu komuś z powrotem to gardła, zadławić, zadusić tym śmiechem. Zerka na Malaka, a w jego oczach, zamiast upomnienia, widzi to samo.

Tu i teraz, lata później, Revan, zdradzona przez Zakon, zdrajczyni Zakonu, bohaterka Republiki, zdrajczyni Republiki, Lady Sith, zdradzona przez Sithów, zdrajczyni Sithów, bohaterka Republiki, znowu, znowu, znowu, zawsze dowódca, zawsze z krwią na rękach, to jedno się nie zmienia...

...tu i teraz jest Korriban i cisza. Planeta grobowców, prawda, ale za starych, by cuchnąć krwią czy trupami. Tu i teraz to wszystko jest jedynie wspomnieniem. Groby, miliard twarzy Revan, ta rozmowa pośród zielonych Dantooine błoni. Które to błonia, w zasadzie, też już należą tylko do wspomnień.

Revan miała ochotę się roześmiać, ale jedynie wypuściła powietrze. Powoli, przez usta. Spokojnie. Powtórzyła. Raz, drugi, trzeci. Aż przeszła jej ochota na dzikie wybuchy śmiechu i sarkastyczny uśmiech wystarczył.

Wspomnienia przychodziły, odchodziły, przemykały na granicy pamięci, łasiły się albo atakowały znienacka. Efekt uboczny tego całego grzebania w mózgu, które uskuteczniła na niej Rada. Ciemna Strona Mocy oraz wojenne przeżycia pewnie też dołożyły swoje trzy kredyty. Revan, jeśli chciała się jeszcze na coś przydać Galaktyce, jeśli chciała zakończyć to, co rozpoczęła, musiała nauczyć się nad tym wszystkim panować. Lepiej. Inaczej trudno będzie jej w ogóle znaleźć ten początek.

Na taką naukę Korriban nie był gorszym miejscem od innych. Co prawda sale treningowe, które zwiedzała, były pokryte kurzem, każdy element z organicznej materii został już dawno pożarty przez tutejszą uroczą faunę, a gorące, suche powietrze i ostre wiatry kompletnie zrujnowały infrastrukturę elektryczną – znaczy, generator poszedł w taranteki – ale nadal miało się tutaj cztery ściany, dach nad głową oraz dostęp do zasobów starożytnej wiedzy. Nie wspominając o potędze Ciemnej Strony szepczącej z każdego kąta, przytłaczającej obecności zmarłych, Revan własnych wspomnieniach, ukrytych gdzieś na tej pustyni... O tak, jeśli ktoś chciał nauczyć się odpierać pokusy Ciemnej Strony, a przy okazji poznać samego siebie i odkryć, jakież to zagrożenia czyhały na Republikę, nie było lepszego miejsca niż Korriban.

Poza tym, mruknęła w duchu Revan omiatając latarką kolejne zapiaszczone, wytarte przez burze kąty – doprawdy, że też wszystkiemu na tej planecie wystarczyło ledwie parę lat, by wyglądać jak antyczny grobowiec! – żadnemu w miarę sprawnemu użytkownikowi Mocy nie było tak naprawdę potrzebne światło.

Aczkolwiek sporo ułatwiało. Na przykład czytanie tanich, kiczowatych powieści akcji, które Revan uwielbiała w dzieciństwie, a które świątynni wychowawcy regularnie jej rekwirowali, twierdząc, że odwodzą od poważnej nauki i mogą mieć zły wpływ na młody umysł.

Ten, kto nie ma ciemności w duszy, nie musi się jej obawiać na zewnątrz. Szkoda, że nigdy im tak nie odpowiedziała.

„O, a takaś pewna tego swojego milionwatowego serca? Poświecisz nim sobie przez te tygodnie w piwnicach Korribanu?” Sarkastyczne, ale ciepłe spojrzenie Jolee’a wyobraziła sobie tak wyraźnie, że niemal mogła je wziąć za halucynację. Uśmiechnęła się.

— Punkt dla ciebie, staruszku — rzuciła w przestrzeń. — W zasadzie to pamiętam, że kazałam schować w zabezpieczonej piwnicy dodatkowy generator i zapasy paliwa. Bestie raczej się do niego nie dobrały. Jutro go podłączę. Mroki mrokami, ale nie zniosłabym klimatu Korriban bez klimatyzacji. — W najgorszym razie miała zestaw małego komandosa na pokładzie Ebon Hawka; łącznie z podręcznym generatorem i wiatrakiem. — Już prędzej rozbiłabym własny miecz i wykorzystała ogniwa.

— Mówisz do mnie czy masz halucynacje?

Revan odwróciła się z już wyjętym i włączonym mieczem. Latarka poturlała się w kąt, więc chwilę zajęło kobiecie sięgnięcie przez Moc, zorientowanie się, że przemówił do niej duch. I to nawet znajomy. W pewnym sensie.

— Nie miałeś wrócić na Jasną Stronę Mocy i doznać kojącego oświecenia, Ajunta? — Wyłączyła miecz. Nie sięgnęła po latarkę. Świecenie zmorom po oczach wydawało się jej cokolwiek upokarzające.

— Miałem. Wróciłem. Okazało się, że wielcy mistrzowie Jedi także mogą pozostawać na tym świecie w... w tej połowicznej formie. Zwłaszcza gdy mają jeszcze coś do zrobienia.

Revan uniosła brew.

— Mniemasz się wielkim mistrzem Jedi? Wiesz, Ajunta, nigdy nie studiowałam twojej biografii, ale mogę chyba odgadnąć przyczynę twojego upadku...

— Nie, skądże! Nie mniemam się. — Duch zamilkł na moment; kobieta nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, a był to wzrok, obstawiała, dość ironiczny. — Może trochę. Ale zostałem dlatego, że mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia. Mogę odpokutować i...

— I porzucenie resztek fizycznego przywiązania okazało się jednak nie takie proste?

Ajunta Pall, pierwszy Lord Sith, westchnął.

— Tak. W zasadzie tak. To też. Ale mistrzowie Jedi naprawdę mogą utrzymywać swoją duchową formę po śmierci. A ja... czuję się inaczej. Czuję się... wolny. Spokojny. Po raz pierwszy od wieków mogłem opuścić grobowiec. Wyjść na powierzchnię.

— I zrobić sobie małą wycieczkę po Korriban? Masz strasznego pecha, Ajunta, bo tutaj nie ma nic ciekawego. Fatalna planeta na turystykę.

— Korriban wyglądał kiedyś zupełnie inaczej... — Ajunta urwał. Czy raczej: jego głos ucichł nagle, jakby odbiegł co najmniej pięć układów dalej. — Ale widzę, że nie jesteś w nastroju na rozmowy. Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym ci się... narzucał... to oczywiście uszanuję życzenie damy.

Damy. Dobre sobie. Ale jeśli Ajunta Pall faktycznie był pierwszym Lordem Sith, to musiał urodzić się tysiąclecia temu. Miał chyba prawo do nieco archaicznych manier.

Może trzeba mu będzie podrzucić trochę współczesnych seriali dla młodzieży. A może to Ciemna Strony Mocy podsuwała Revan tak okrutne pomysły. Ale przynajmniej dała jej też powód do uśmiechu.

— Nie, pojawiaj się, kiedy tylko chcesz. Pewnie nie uwierzysz, ale wolę towarzystwo pierwszego Mrocznego Lorda od moich wspomnień. — Zwłaszcza że nie mam pojęcia, jakie one właściwie są.  I tak bardzo, bardzo wolałabym ich nigdy nie odgrzebywać. I tak bardzo, bardzo muszę.

Ajunta spojrzał na nią poważnie. Poważniej niż przed chwilą. W przypadku starożytnej zjawy stanowiło to spory wyczyn.

— Spędziłem czas dłuższy niż cywilizacje potrzebują by się narodzić, rozwinąć i upaść, uwięziony samotnie w grobowcu. Wierzę ci, Revan. Bez trudu.

 

*

 

— Mogę ci pomóc trenować?

Revan już poniekąd przywykła do nagłego zjawiania się Ajunty.

— W jaki sposób? Medytacją? Po tysiącleciach w grobowcu powinieneś być w tym dobry.

— Myślałem raczej o mieczu. Mogę odgrywać twojego przeciwnika. Nie będziesz nawet musiała się wstrzymywać. Mnie już wiele nie zaszkodzi — zakończył z patosem.

Ciekawe, czy ta manieryczna przesada to uboczny efekt spędzenia millenniów w zaświatach na najbardziej ponurej planecie galaktyki, czy Ajunta Pall po prostu zawsze taki był. A może w jego epoce tak wypadało. Starsi mistrzowie Jedi miewali wszak skłonność do podobnego teatru.

Ale sama propozycja była warta rozważenia. Co prawda styl walki Ajunty będzie na pewno więcej niż staroświecki, lecz Sithowie – wspomnienie, przeczucie wspomnienia nadpłynęło do Revan; zagryzła zęby, żeby je zwalczyć, bo nie tu, nie teraz, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na słabość przy innych, choćby dawno zmarłych – lecz Sithowie lubowali się w starożytnych rytuałach, praktykach, formach. Wiedza o archaicznych sposobach walki mogła się bardzo przydać.

— Zawsze mogę zburzyć twój grobowiec i pozbawić cię następnych wieków pełnych czci Sithów.

— O, niczego bardziej bym nie pragnął, niż zmazania moich czynów, wypalenia ich na zawsze z historii galaktyki, wyplenienia jak chwastów ich następstw – ej, jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy!

Miecz świetlny Revan przenikał właśnie jego gardło.

— Jeśli za twoich dni Sithowie wystosowywali oficjalne pojedynkowe zaproszenia, to faktycznie żyjemy w czasach upadku obyczajów...

Ajunta odkaszlnął i odpłynął o dwa kroki do tyłu, wychodząc tym samym z ostrza.

— Bynajmniej, ale...

— To do broni!

 

*

 

Generator, zostawiony przez Revan – tę inną, dawną Revan, najwyraźniej również całkiem przezorną – co najmniej raz na trzy dni kasłał, prychał, sypał iskrami i na wszelkie inne możliwe sposoby dawał do zrozumienia, że uważa za skandal wyjmowanie siebie z bezpiecznej piwnicy, stawianie na środku zrujnowanego parteru oraz podłączanie jakichś zakurzonych baterii. Ale T3-M3 zawsze dawał radę przekonać narowiste urządzenie, iż wszelki opór jest bezcelowy.

— Dajesz sobie radę z oporną techniką lepiej niż ja z Mandalorianami, mały.

— Droidy są teraz traktowane jak żywe stworzenia? — Ajunta wychynął ze ściany. Dosłownie.

Revan pokręciła głową.

— Różnie. Nie przez większość. Ja... ja je po prostu lubię. Nigdy nie miałeś ulubionego miecza? — Wstała znad generatora, przeciągnęła się, aż jej w stawach trzasnęło. — Nie powinieneś wiedzieć takich rzeczy? Zjednoczenie z wszechwiedzącą Mocą i te sprawy?

Ajunta chyba się żachnął.

— Zdobywam wiedzę poprzez Moc, to prawda. Czuję cały wszechświat dzięki Mocy, to prawda. Ale jak z pewnością wiesz, Moc miewa dość... ciekawe priorytety. Niekoniecznie zrozumiałe dla istot nadal uwięzionych w swoim „ja”.

— I rzadko bywa bezpośrednia. Fakt. Ciekawią cię jeszcze jakieś nowinki ze świata? Tysiącletnich wyników sportowych raczej nie znam, więc... Wojny, polityka, filozofia, sztuka, odkrycia planetarne, postęp naukowy? Czy Mieclav Foggh jeszcze śpiewa?

Teraz w na wpół przezroczystym wzroku Ajuntu widmową poświatą rozbłękitnił się błysk zdumienia.

— Taki żart — podrzuciła Revan.

— Tak, wiem... Ja... Po prostu...  To Mieclav Foggh jeszcze śpiewa?

Teraz z kolei Revan zastygła, zaskoczona. Dopiero po chwili przypomniała sobie, że piosenkarz należał do jednego z tych długowiecznych gatunków, z łatwością dożywających tysiącleci, a do tego pochodził z rodzin, która od pokoleń parała się muzycznym biznesem, a imiona kolejnym pierworodnym nadawała w systemie rotacyjnym.

— Jego wnuk. Albo prawnuk. W każdym razie klan trzyma się nieźle. Niedawno chyba nawet nagrali album z coverami największych rodzinnych przebojów. Powiem T3-M4, może ci je wyszuka.

— Byłbym zobowiązany. To jest... zaskakujące. Głęboko.

— Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają? — podsunęła uspokajającą kliszę Revan.

— O, wiele rzeczy się nie zmienia w swojej istocie. Większość, rzekłbym. Ale że akurat Mieclav Foggh i jego band... Tego się nie spodziewałem. — Ajunta obrócił się i poklepał T3-M4 po zbroi. Czy raczej: spróbował poklepać. Skończyło się wpadnięciem w zaskoczonego droida. — Byłbym ci bardzo zobowiązany, autonomiczna inteligencjo. Tobie też, Revan. Chyba... Chyba coś pojąłem. Zaiste, niezbadane są ścieżki Mocy.

I z tym truizmem na ustach duch znikł. Revan wpatrywała się jeszcze przez moment w ścianę, mając nadzieję, że wygląda raczej ironicznie niż głupkowato. Niezbadane są ścieżki Mocy, żeby je zaraza. Jeszcze się okaże, że wzmianka o Mieclavie Fogghu popchnęła zbłąkanego Mrocznego Lorda ostatecznie ku światłości...

T3-M4 wydał z siebie serię wysokich pisków.

— Tak, dziwny gość. Nawet jak na ducha. Ale też go w sumie lubię.

 

*

 

Kolejna bezsenna noc, kolejne przeglądanie wiadomości od towarzyszy, polityków, wojskowych, Jedi, dziennikarzy. I od Cartha. Na końcu zawsze od Cartha, jedna za drugą. Zrobiła z nich playlistę i puszczała w losowej kolejności. Próbowała sobie wmówić, że to jej pomaga spać, ten drogi głos, ale koniec końców świt zastawał ją może z zamkniętymi oczyma, lecz całkiem przytomną, z czasem, który mogłaby spędzić na medytacji bezpowrotnie straconym. Przynajmniej w pobliżu nie kręcili się żadni mistrzowie, by jej to wypomnieć.

— ...a teraz zabrzmię strasznie melodramatycznie, ale... chciałbym tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że cokolwiek robisz, cokolwiek zamierzasz zrobić, gdziekolwiek będziesz, cokolwiek się stanie, zawsze będziesz mogła do mnie wrócić. Zawsze będę na ciebie czekał  i – ech, może nawet nauczę się do tego czasu porządnie robić twoją ulubioną kawę!

Cath nauczył się robić świetny, idealnie dopasowany do jej gustu kaf dawno temu, a wypominanie mu pierwszych prób i doszukiwanie się najdrobniejszych uchybień było dla kobiety tylko żartobliwą uszczypliwością, drobną rozrywką, może nawet, jak jej zarzucał Dustil, obsesyjnym poszukiwaniem barier i dystansu – i właściwie dlaczego nie powiedziała Carthowi ani razu, jak bardzo naprawdę smakuje jej ta kawa, dlaczego chociażby dzień przed odlotem...

— To twój mąż?

Revan, która właśnie pozwala sobie powolutku tonąć w słodkim, dusznym ocenie nostalgii, w pierwszym odruch chciała potraktować natręta błyskawicami. W następnej przypomniała sobie, że jest teraz znowu po tej jasnej stronie i może intruza co najwyżej przebić mieczem świetlnym albo pchnąć Mocą na najbliższą ścianę. W kolejnej doszło zaś do niej, że intruzem jest Ajunta, a duchom niewiele już może zaszkodzić.

— W obyczajowości Galaktyki zaszły pewne zmiany — rzuciła sucho. — Carth jest moim... — Zadławiło ją w gardle, nie wiedziała, z tęsknoty czy zażenowania, na samą myśl o słowach, których należałoby użyć — ...żyliśmy razem. Dość długo. Byliśmy razem na ostatniej wojnie.

— Nie pamiętam go z twojej drużyny.

 Eks-Mroczni Lordowie najwyraźniej mieli egocentryzm wpisany w kod nie tyle genetyczny, co duchowy.

— Miał akurat sprawy rodzinne na głowie.

— Tego młodego człowieka... Dustila?

„...Dustil jest na ciebie wściekły. Na nas. Ale na mnie był zawsze i tutaj nie widzę zmiany. Na ciebie jest – inaczej. Od nowa. Myślałem, że skoro miał pretensje o nasz związek, to ucieszy się z twojego wyjazdu, ale jest tylko jeszcze bardziej wściekły. Rozżalony? Wyobrażasz sobie? Odgraża się nawet, że poleci cię szukać, skoro ja nie zamierzam. Eeech. Kompletnie nie rozumiem współczesnej młodzieży.”

Revan obiecała sobie, że w ramach badań nad zamierzchłymi technikami Sith postara się odkryć – albo przypomnieć sobie – w jaki sposób można skrzywdzić ducha. Niemożliwe, żeby sekta, która musiała użerać się ze swoimi zmarłymi przywódcami przez tysiąclecia, nie wymyśliła żadnych środków zaradczych.

O ile ten brak  wyobraźni nie był właśnie powodem opuszczenia Korribanu.

— Od jak dawna mnie podglądasz?

— Nie podglądam. — Ajunta sprawiał wrażenie urażonego. — Szukałem cię i wpadłem na... twoje prywatne sprawy. Parę razy. Nim zniknąłem do **swoich** spraw, usłyszałem parę strzępków informacji.

— Tak całkiem niechcący?

— Możliwe, że to była wola Mocy.

Revan parsknęła śmiechem.

— Twoja droga ku światłości zbliża się do końca. Zaczynasz już mówić jak mistrz Jedi.

— Mhm. — Ajunta pomilczał chwilę; Revan wyłączyła odtwarzacz i z westchnieniem padła na posłanie. Karimata, śpiwór piankowy, wszystko idealnie równo, wojskowe nawyki. — Powiedziałaś mu, że wyruszasz na niebezpieczną misję, nie zamierzasz go narażać i zapewne nie wrócisz?

— Coś w tym stylu. Nic o nienarażaniu, Carth jest żołnierzem. — Pod sceptycznym spojrzeniem Ajunty dodała: — Ale dużo o tym, że z tym wyzwaniem muszę się zmierzyć sama.

— I żeby zapomniał? Żył dalej?

— Poniekąd.

— A. Cóż, o ile nie zaszła kolejna wielka zmiana w obyczajowości, to takie pożegnanie jest gwarancją, że druga strona nie zapomni i nawet na łożu śmierci będzie czekała na nasz powrót.

Szlag by to. Ajunta nie powiedział jej tak naprawdę nic nowego, ale słowa padające z cudzych ust natychmiast zmieniły swój status ontologiczny. Z „nocnych, bezsennych rojeń” na „prawdopodobnie fakt”.

A skoro mówił to Revan duch Lorda Sith zmierzający ku ukojeniu, to może faktycznie Moc maczała palce w tym zbiegu okoliczności.

— Myślisz, że tego właśnie tak naprawdę chciałam? Na zawsze go do siebie uwiązać? Posiadać? Zabrać mu szansę na szczęście? Chciwość... zaborczość... nadmierne przywiązanie. To prosta droga na Ciemną Stronę, mówią. Może znowu na nią wkraczam. Może nigdy tak naprawdę jej nie opuściłam. Może tylko przez chwilę cele moje i Jedi były zbieżne. Kto wie.

Ajunta przepłynął przez pokoik. Zawisł tuż nad nią, w pozycji medytacyjnej. U ducha to zapewne miało oznaczać wsparcie. Działało średnio, bo zamiast przyjemnego ciepła drugiej żywej istoty Revan doleciał chłód zaświatów. Ale zmilczała. Liczą się w końcu intencje.

— Widzę, że sporo nad tym myślisz. — podjął Ajunta. Ewidentnie starał się naśladować manierę mistrzów Jedi, i to jeszcze tych co bardziej staroświeckich. — Zakładam, że cię to niepokoi?

Revan wzruszyła ramionami.

— A wiesz, że właśnie nie? — westchnęła. — Powiesz mi, że to powinno mnie najbardziej martwić?

— Nie jestem raczej najlepszą osobą do pouczeń. Niewiele wiem o unikaniu Ciemnej Strony Mocy.

— I to jest właśnie twoja główna zaleta. — Przynajmniej w porównaniu z mistrzami Jedi. — Wiesz, czym jest Ciemna Strona. Nie potrzebuję czytanek i kolejnych kopii wycinków z archiwów. Potrzebuję doświadczenia.

— Schlebiasz mi. — W jego głosie zabrzmiała sucha nuta dystansu, która od razu uświadomiła Revan, że Ajunta próbuje żartować. Czy przynajmniej drwić. Chyba nawet nie z niej, a samego siebie. — Jakiejż to porady dotyczącej Mocy potrzebują ta, która przywróciła mnie Jej harmonii?

— Drogowskaz nie musi podążać drogą, którą wskazuje — burknęła kobieta. — Zawsze miałam dryg do pouczania innych.

Duch wziął to burknięcie najwyraźniej bardzo poważnie. Jak kolejną perłę mądrości Tej, Która Przywróciła Go Harmonii Mocy ani chybi. Zamyślił się, pokiwał głową.

— Drogowskaz nie może podążać drogą, którą wskazuje — stwierdził wreszcie.

— Bo jest wkopany w grunt?

— Bo sam nie może odczytać, co ma na sobie napisane. Grunt też byłby dobrą metaforą, ale tobie chyba nie pasuje. Czego jak czego, ale dynamiki i ruchomości odmówić ci nie sposób. Być może — zapalił się — taka właśnie była wola Mocy. Pozostałem tutaj, żeby pomóc ci odczytać twój napis.

— Mam nadzieję, że jest jednowyrazowy. Jedne zdanie też przełknę. Ale jak znam Jedi i Moc, to to jest zapewne godzinny elaborat.

Ajunta się uśmiechnął. Revan jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go tak spokojnego. Kontentego niemalże.

— Nie jestem pewien. Znaki są mocno zatarte. Ale pytaj, o co tylko zechcesz... kiedy tylko zechcesz. — Duch nagle się spłoszył. — Zapomniałem, że jest środek nocy. My, zmarli, nie potrzebujemy snu.

Revan nie sądziła, że zdoła jeszcze dzisiaj zasnąć. Nie miała też jednak żadnego konkretu pytania – chociaż, jak tak pomyśleć, to sam pomysł uczenia Mocy poprzez zadawanie pytań wydawał się jej lepszy niż nieskończone ciągi kazań; miał w sobie wiele z ducha Jolee’a i to wspomnienie wypłynęło kobiecie na twarz uśmiechem – więc z ulgą przyjęła podrzucony pretekst, zamknęła oczy i zapięła śpiwór.

Duch powinien się rozpłynąć, ale czuła jeszcze jego obecność. Stróżował przy niej prawie jak T3-M4. Wreszcie odkaszlnął.

— Tak jakoś zeszliśmy na inne tory rozmowy, a to.. Kiedy rozmawialiśmy o twoim... ukochanym. Nie chodziło mi o to, że myślę, że chcesz go zniewolić. Pomyślałem raczej, że raczej mimo wszystko planujesz do niego wrócić — wyrzucił z siebie z prędkością karabinu i zniknął, chyba skonfundowany własną słabością, tak prędko, że jego „dobranoc” rozpłynęło się na drugiej sylabie.

 

*

 

— Jak to było... wracać z Ciemnej Strony? Jak to się w ogóle zaczyna?

Duch Ajunty zamigotał, zamglił się, jakby zjawa zamierzała zniknąć. Ale tylko przez chwilę.

— Nie powinnaś sama tego wiedzieć? Jesteś teraz chyba najsłynniejszym przykładem nawróconego Mrocznego Lorda w galaktyce.

Revan postukała unihajstrem w denko archaicznego proto-holokronu. Wygrzebała z podziemnych, założonych przez – cóż, siebie – korribańskich archiwów-skarbców całkiem sporo różnego archeologicznego drobiazgu. Od przedmiotów codziennego użytku po stare nośniki danych. Zapewne pełne bezcennej wiedzy. Zapewne bardzo przydatnej w tej misji, której przeczucie ją gnało.  Niestety, nośniki owe były również zapisane, zamknięte i zabezpieczone technikami starszymi niż slumsy Coruscant.

— Problem w tym, że ja nie wróciłam. „Ja” jako... ta część mnie, którą w miarę dobrze kojarzę. Historia, na której budowałam siebie, zaczęła się dopiero parę lat temu. Mam trochę przebłysków, ale nic konkretnego. Wspomnień. Ciągłości. — Westchnęła. — Tamta dawna Revan była Jedi, poszła na wojnę, wygrała ją, uległa Ciemnej Stronie. Ale mnie trochę trudno się z tym utożsamić. — Parsknęła śmiechem. — Ja byłam najpierw żołnierzem z amnezją, potem Jedi. Gdzieś przy okazji znów wygrałam wojnę. Momentu powrotu z Ciemnej Strony nie było. Był tylko... reset. Jakbyś wgrał nowe oprogramowanie droidowi. Nie wiem, czy przypadkiem przejście na Ciemną Stronę nie jest znowu przede mną. Tak w ramach, wiesz, dramatycznych powtórzeń. Siedzę w końcu na tym Korriban i badam mroczne artefakty. Mam wrażenie, że w twoim przypadku jest... trochę bardziej linearnie.

Ajunta westchnął. Westchnięcie zabrzmiało bardziej jak złowróżbny, złowrogi świst.

— Mogłem się spodziewać, że jeśli zaproszę cię do pytań, dostanę te najtrudniejsze. — Duch wygiął kąciki ust, ale nie do końca wyszedł mu z tego uśmiech. — Z Jasną Stroną nigdy nie jest łatwo. Sam nie wiem. Może po prostu mi się nudziło, a po tysiącleciach nawet najpotężniejszy gniew, najjaśniejsza pycha muszą się wypalić. I co pozostaje? Brak emocji, harmonia, spokój... słowem, straszna nuda. Najlepsza droga na Jasną Stronę Mocy.

— Zgrywasz się.

— Po prostu nie wiem. — Uciekł wzrokiem. — Ale żałuję. Nie siebie. Ja... przykro mi z powodu tego, co przyniosłem innym. Czuję ich cierpienie i żałuję. Teraz. Nie wiem, czy byłem na tym etapie, kiedy ze mną rozmawiałaś w grobowcu. Wtedy chyba użalałem się jednak głównie nad sobą. Może dlatego muszę tu jeszcze trochę posiedzieć.

— Rozumiem aluzję.

— To nie była żadna...

— Wola Mocy. Odczytujesz moje znaki, zapomniałeś? — Revan roześmiała się ze swobodą wymuszoną tylko troszeczkę. — W porządku. W grobowcu było ci nudno i źle. To kiedy zacząłeś żałować?

— Kiedy tylko z niego wyszedłem. Zobaczyłem... cóż, jak to ujęłaś, Korriban nie ma za wiele atrakcji do zaoferowania. Pustynia. To, co pamiętałem, było... — Zacisnął wargi. — Korriban był piękny. Surowy, ale piękny. Oczywiście wiedziałem, że tego już nie ma, ale wiedzieć, a widzieć... Cała kultura Sithów tak po prostu... zniknęła. Wszystko obróciło się w ruinę. I to moja wina. Częściowo. — Zreflektował się, nim Revan zdążyła mu wypomnieć pychę. — Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć.

 Revan pokiwała powoli głową, trochę nad jego wypowiedzią, trochę nad wyjątkowo skomplikowanym fragmentem wrażliwego na Moc zamka, który właśnie próbowała rozłożyć. Miała nadzieję, że w środku tego nośnika kryje się coś przydatnego, nie archiwum księgowe. Przydatnego dla misji, poprawiła się w duchu. Historycy uwielbiali wszelkie spisy i rachunki.

— Mam niejasne wrażenie, że sporo moich mistrzów wspomniałoby, że przemijanie jest naturalnym stanem i wolą Mocy, ale ja nie mam ochoty na te bzdury. Może po prostu nigdy tak naprawdę nie wróciłam na matczyne łono Zakonu. — Spróbowała wyciszyć wyładowania Mocy między dwoma ogniwami baterii w mechanizmie autodestrukcji i podważyć wieczko. Śrubki poluzowała wcześniej. — Tylko tym razem Zakon był gotów trochę nagiąć własne reguły. Ta wojna raczyła ich obchodzić. Ale też żałuję. Kiedy widzę zniszczenie, które przyniosłam, kiedy myślę o — Tardis. Dustilu. Carthie — o tych wszystkich planetach, miastach, życiach, bardzo żałuję. Ale tylko tego, co zrobiłam po... po powrocie. Nigdy tego, że broniłam całe światy przed tym samym losem z rąk Mandalorian.

Straciła na moment koncentrację. Błyskawice musnęły jej palce. Stłumiła przekleństwo, nawet w głowie. To zabawne, że po tych wszystkich latach w wojsku nadal tak bardzo trzymały się jej zasady dotyczące „brzydkich słów”. Może coś jednak w niej zostało z tej dawnej, wychowanej w Świątyni Revan.

— Jedi traktują każdy konflikt, gdzie pojawia się choćby cień Ciemnej Strony, bardzo poważnie — przyznał Ajunta. — Niewykluczone, że czyni ich to trochę ślepymi na te bardziej przyziemne. Na to, że wszyscy są częścią Mocy i mogą na nią wpływać. Tylko w niektórych przypadkach ten wpływ manifestuje się bardziej dramatycznie.

— Trochę? Niewykluczone?

— Bardzo i niewątpliwie. Jedi się nic a nic nie zmienili... — westchnął. — Tutaj się zgadzamy, chociaż nie będę udawał, że moje powody odejścia z Zakonu były tak szlachetne. Może dlatego powrót na Jasną Stronę zajął mi tyle czasu. A może po prostu nie miałem szczęścia w miłości. Nie chciałem mieć.

Revan nie skomentowała. Nadal uważała Cartha za bardzo prywatny temat. Ajunta najwyraźniej też to pojął, bo nie pojawił się odtąd ani razu podczas jej małych seansów w bezsenne noce.

— Nie wszyscy Jedi są tacy. Znałam paru — jednego — którzy chcieli zmian. Widzieli konieczność.

Wieczko odskoczyło. Uniosła je ostrożnie, czubkami palców. W środku leżały proto-holokrony. Zakurzone i nawet nieco nadkruszone, ale raczej bez uszkodzeń uniemożliwiających odczytanie.

— I jak wiele osiągnęli w Zakonie?

Revan wybuchła śmiechem. Również dlatego, że to, co wyświetlił proto-holokron nie wyglądało na księgi rachunkowe. Prędzej militarne plany.

— Punkt dla ciebie. Nic. Porzucili go i zostali pustelnikami. Czy te nieszczęsne dane zapisane są szyfrem?

Ajunta zerknął jej przez ramię.

— Och. Nie. Są zapisane w języku Sithów. Ale jakiejś nowej odmianie, pomieszanej ze Wspólnym. Gramatyka jest uproszczona.

— A alfabet uniwersalny.

— Czyli muszą być... nowsze. Pewnie już nie znali sithijskich liter — w głosie ducha zabrzmiała gorycz.

No, i sporo też urażonej godności elity, obrażonej na upadek wiedzy i obyczajów oraz ogólne rozpełznięcie się motłochu.

— Możesz mi to pomóc odczytać?

Ajunta skinął poważnie głową.

— I coś mi mówi, że taka jest wola Mocy. Bo na pierwszy rzut oka, to może być opowieść o planowanej ucieczce. Budowie nowego imperium. Wskazówki, mapy, koordynaty.

 


End file.
